De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame
De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame is de vierendertigste animatiefilm van Walt Disney Feature Animation uit 1996. De film is gebaseerd op het gelijknamige boek van Victor Hugo maar sommige delen zijn veranderd om het meer familievriendelijker te maken. Het verhaal draait om de misvormde, maar goedhartige Quasimodo, hij is verliefd op een zigeunerdanseres Esmeralda. Claude Frollo, een machtige rechter, verlangt ook naar haar en Phoebus, een kapitein van het Franse leger die naar Parijs wordt gehaald om de zigeuners te verdrijven, wordt ook verliefd op haar en krijgt uiteindelijk een relatie met haar. De film werd geregisseerd door Kirk Wise en Gary Trousdale, regisseurs van Belle en het Beest. De film werd geproduceerd door Don Hahn die ook de producent van Belle en het Beest en De Leeuwenkoning was. De film wordt gezien als één van de duistere Disney films (naast Taran en de Toverketel) omdat er zoveel volwassen onderwerpen naar voren komen. De film ging op 21 juni 1996 in première in de Verenigde Staten en op 28 november 1996 in Nederland. De film kreeg positieve recensies en was met $325,338,851 de vijfde meest opleverende film van 1996 Hoewel de film een grote fanbase heeft kan het rekenen op kritiek van sommige Disneyfans die de humor (vooral met Victor, Hugo en Laverne) niet willen in een film die zo serieus is. Ironisch genoeg houden ouders juist de film weg bij kinderen omdat er zulke duistere onderwerpen gebeuren in een kinderfilm. Door beide situaties is The Walt Disney Company een beetje terughoudend met de film benutten waardoor het iets heeft van een commerciële teleurstelling. Verhaallijn De film begint met een Parijs uit 1482 met Clopin een zigeuner poppenspeler die tegen een groepje kinderen het verhaal van de geheimzinnige klokkenluider vertelt. Het verhaal begint met drie zigeuners die illegaal de stad Parijs proberen binnen te dringen maar worden in een hinderlaag gedreven door Claude Frollo en zijn soldaten. Een zigeuner vrouw ontsnapt maar word achtervolgd door Claude Frollo en hij wilt de bundel die zij bij haar draagt hebben maar terwijl zij die bundel probeert te beschermen krijgt ze een trap van hem waardoor ze (dood)valt op de trappen van de Notre Dame. Wanneer Claude Frollo de bundel opent ziet hij dat er een baby in zit, een monster dus hij probeert de baby te vermoorden door de baby te verdrinken in een put maar precies toen hij het wou doen hield de Aartsbisschop hem tegen, die hem beschuldigd van een onschuldige vrouw vermoord te hebben en dat als hij zijn onsterfelijke ziel wilt behouden hij de baby moet opgroeien alsof het zijn eigen is, hij doet dit op een voorwaarde, dat de baby in de klokkentoren van de Notre Dame mag wonen. Twintig jaar later heeft Quasimodo zich ontwikkelt tot een geïsoleerde jonge man die als enigste gezelschap drie waterspuwers heeft, die constant word verteld dat hij een monster is door Claude Frollo en dat hij afgewezen zal worden door buitenstaanders. Ondanks deze waarschuwingen ontsnapt hij uit de Notre Dame en gaat naar het Zottenfestival, waar hij gekroont word tot Koning van het festival, maar word daarna meteen vernederd wanneer Bruut en Klungelaar en de overige soldaten een opstand tegen hem beginnen. Claude Frollo die in het publiek zit weigert te helpen, het publiek stopt pas wanneer de zigeunerdanseres Esmeralda Quasimodo bevrijd uit de touwen. Claude Frollo zegt dat ze hier mee moet ophouden maar ze doet dit niet en gooit de kroon naar hem waardoor Claude Frollo commandeert dat ze gearresteert moet worden, maar ze ontsnapt door illusies waardoor Claude Frollo denkt dat ze een heks is. Claude Frollo is boos op Quasimodo en stuurt hem terug naar de klokkentoren in de Notre Dame. Esmeralda volgt Quasimodo om hem te zoeken, maar zijzelf word gevolgd door Phoebus, kapitein van Claude Frollo, hijzelf is heel erg tegen de methodes die Claude Frollo gebruikt, hij weigert haar op te pakken zolang ze in de Notre Dame is. Hij en Claude Frollo verlaten de Notre Dame nadat de Aartsbisschop beveelt dat ze eruit moeten, maar hij verstopt zich achter en pilaar en sluipt naar Esmeralda en waarschuwt haar dat zodra ze een stap buiten de Notre Dame zet dat ze opgepakt zal worden. Esmeralda vind Quasimodo in zijn klokkentoren, als dankbaarheid dat Esmeralda hem hielp op het Zottenfestival, helpt hij haar te ontsnappen uit de Notre Dame, hij laat hem met een ketting achter met de kaart van Parijs die naar de Hof der Wonderen, een schuilplaats voor zigeuners leidt. Frollo komt erachter dat ze ontsnapt is en commandeert een achtervolging naar haar, en dat alles afgebrand mag worden wat in de weg staat. Phoebus realiseert dat Claude Frollo gek geworden is en durft niet een huis in de brand te zetten, Claude Frollo doet dit zelf en Phoebus red de mensen in het huis, Claude Frollo is boos op hem en beveelt dat hij geëxecuteerd moet worden voor verraad, maar hij word geholpen door Esmeralda en ontsnapt, hij word terwijl die ontsnapt geraakt door een pijl waardoor hij in een rivier valt, Esmeralda helpt hem en brengt hem naar Quasimodo om daar te schuilen. Claude Frollo komt snel terug naar de Notre Dame wat ervoor zorgt dat Quasimodo Phoebus moet verstoppen. Omdat Claude Frollo erachter kwam dat Quasimodo Esmeralda hielp te ontsnappen bluft hij dat hij de Hof der Wonderen heeft gevonden en dat hij het wilt aanvallen met al zijn troepen. Nadat hij de Notre Dame heeft verlaten wilt Phoebus Quasimodo’s hulp om de Hof der Wonderen te vinden voordat Claude Frollo er is. Ze gebruiken de kaart die Esmeralda achterliet en vinden het wat ervoor zorgt dat ze bijna opgehangen worden door Clopin voor spionage, maar worden gered wanneer Esmeralda het onderbreekt en heldert het misverstand op. Maar Claude Frollo’s leger verschijnt en neemt iedereen gevangen, Claude Frollo onthult dat hij Phoebus en Quasimodo achtervolgde. Claude Frollo beveelt dat Esmeralda levend verbrand moet worden op de brandstapel nadat ze zijn aanbod om zijn minnares te worden afwijst. Quasimodo die vastgeketend zit in de klokkentoren, weigert te helpen omdat hij depressief is, maar wanneer hij Esmeralda pijn ziet hebben, breekt hij uit zijn ketenen en red haar, brengt haar naar de Notre Dame en schreeuwt ‘’Kerkelijke bescherming!’’ uit vanaf de klokkentoren. Claude Frollo beveelt dat zijn leger de kathedraal moeten aanvallen, Phoebus die ook gevangen zit zorgt voor een opstand bij de inwoners van Parijs die ook genoeg hadden van de onderdrukking van Claude Frollo en zorgen voor een strijd tegen de soldaten van Claude Frollo op het plein voor de Notre Dame. Quasimodo legt het bewusteloze lichaam van Esmeralda neer op een bed en giet gesmolten koper op de straten zodat niemand binnen kan komen, alleen Claude Frollo wist binnen te dringen en werkt zichzelf langs de Aartsbisschop, Quasimodo denkt dat Esmeralda dood is en stort in naast haar bed terwijl Claude Frollo de kamer binnenkomt en probeert Quasimodo te vermoorden maar hij ontwapend hem en duwt hem aan de kant. Quasimodo vlucht met Esmeralda en Claude Frollo zoekt hen op het balkon van de klokkentoren, waar hij Quasimodo probeert aan te vallen met zijn zwaard. Het gevecht eindigt met Claude Frollo die zegt ‘’''En hij heft zijn vurig zwaard en zond hen naar de oneindige diepte''’’. Maar de waterspuwer waar hij op staat breekt af waardoor hij van de Notre Dame afvalt en sterft, Quasimodo valt ook maar hij word opgevangen door Phoebus die op een lagere verdieping staat, en de drie vrienden herenigen zich daar. Terwijl de inwoners van Parijs hun overwinning op Claude Frollo vieren, komt Quasimodo met tegenzin uit de Notre Dame om zijn gezicht te laten zien aan de inwoners van Parijs, waar hij als een held word binnengehaald. Verschil van het boek *In het boek is Quasimodo doof en kan hij bijna niet praten, maar in de film kan hij prima horen en spreken. *In het boek is Quasimodo ongeveer 16 jaar oud, maar in de film is hij ongeveer 20. *In de film is Esmeralda een geboren zigeuner. In het boek is ze geen geboren zigeuner, maar een geboren kluizenaar. *In de film redt Esmeralda Phoebus en Quasimodo van een ophanging in het Hof der Wonderen. In het boek redt ze echter een man genaamd Pierre Gringoire. *In het boek was Phoebus een onbetrouwbare versierder. In de film was hij tegen Quasimodo en Esmeralda veel aardiger. *In het boek is Esmeralda 16 jaar oud, in de film is ze minimaal tien jaar ouder. *In het boek lukt Frollo het om Esmeralda te doden, in de film redt Quasimodo haar van de dood op de brandstapel. *In het boek pleegt Quasimodo zelfmoord nadat Frollo en Esmeralda niet meer leven. Nadat hij het lijk van Esmeralda vindt, pakt hij het lijk en vermoord hij zichzelf. *In de film was Frollo een rechter, was hij aartsvijanden met de aartsbisschop, was hij rassistisch en noemde hij Quasimodo naar zijn misvorming. In het boek was ''Frollo de aartsbisschop, had hij meer sympathie en mededogen, en noemde hij Quasimodo naar Quasimodo Sunday. *In het boek werd Esmeralda opgehangen, maar in de film werd ze bijna verbrand op de brandstapel. *De pratende waterspuwers zaten niet in het boek. *Gringoire, Fleur-de-Lys, Paquette en Jehan Frollo komen niet voor in de film. *In het boek werd Frollo van de kathedraal afgegooid nadat hij Esmeralda had vermoord. In de film brak de waterspuwer waarop hij stond af, en viel hij in een put van gesmolten lood (die Quasimodo en de waterspuwers eerder hadden gegoten) terwijl hij Quasimodo en Esmeralda probeerde te vermoorden. *In het boek probeerde Phoebus Esmeralda te verleiden, stak Frollo hem neer maar overleefde hij het. In plaats van de onschuld van Esmeralda te bewijzen, trouwde hij met een vrouw genaamd Fleur-de-Lys. In de film hield hij echt van Esmeralda, maar trouwde hij in het vervolg met zijn vrouw, waarmee hij een zoon kreeg. *In het boek vindt Esmeralda Quasimodo niet meteen aardig. *In het boek probeerde Frollo Esmeralda te verkrachten toen ze in de klokkentoren probeerde te verstoppen, maar Quasimodo pakt hem en slaat hem tegen de muur. In de film wordt dit niet echt verklaard (omdat het een familiefilm is), maar er zijn duidelijk hints dat Frollo Esmeralda leuk vindt, maar het enige wat hem hiervan weerhoudt is zijn oorsprong als religieuze fundamentalist. *Omdat Quasimodo doof is geeft hij Esmeralda in het boek een heel hoog fluitje, die hij namelijk wel kan horen. Dit zit niet in de film. Productie Ontwikkeling Het idee om een film over De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame te maken kwam door uitvoerend ontwikkelaar David Stainton die in 1993 geïnspireerd was nadat hij Classics Illustrated stripboek had gelezen om van het originele boek van Victor Hugo een animatiefilm te maken. Stainton kwam met het idee naar de voorzitter van de studio Jeffrey Katzenberg. Na ''Belle en het Beest nam Gary Trousdale de kans om een korte pauze te nemen van het regisseren. Hij gebruikte zijn tijd om het scenario van De Leeuwenkoning te schrijven. Nadat dit gedaan was ging hij met Kirk Wise proberen een animatiefilm gebaseerd op de Griekse mythe van Orpheus te maken genaamd ‘’A Song of the Sea’’, waarin een bultrug terug in de open zee wordt gebracht. Het concept wou niet meewerken, maar terwijl ze aan dit project werkten moesten ze op gesprek komen bij Jeffrey Katzenberg. Gary Trousdale legde uit: ‘’Terwijl we hier aan werkten, werden we gebelt door Jeffrey en hij zei: ‘Jongens, laat alles vallen, jullie gaan nu aan De Klokkenluider werken.’’’ Volgens Kirk Wise had de film veel potentie, veel merkwaardige personages, geweldige instelling, de potentie voor fantastische visuals en heel veel emotie. De productie van De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame begon in de zomer van 1993. In oktober 1993 namen regisseurs Gary Trousdale en Kirk Wise, David Goetz, Roy conli, Ed Ghentner, Will Finn, Alan Menken en Stephen Schwartz een reisje naar Parijs voor tien dagen, drie dagen waren er voor nodig om de Notre Dame te verkennen inclusief een een privé tour langs niet veel vertoonde plaatsen zoals gangen, trappenhuizen, torens, en een verborgen kamer, ook werd het Paleis van Justitie bezocht en de originele locatie van de Hof der Wonderen. Verhaal Schrijver Tab Murphy werd aangesteld om het scenario te schrijven, het werd al snel bepaald dat Quasimodo het middelpunt van het verhaal moest zijn, zoals hij was in de vorige live-action films. Aan een liefdesverhaal tussen Quasimodo en Esmeralda werd eerst gedacht volgens Murphy maar er werd besloten om Phoebus meer heldhaftig te maken. Uit die beslissing groeide het idee om een soort driehoek tussen Quasimodo, Esmeralda en Phoebus te maken. Sommige personages uit het boek werden volledig overboord gegooid terwijl de waterspuwers werden toegevoegd aan het verhaal door Gary Trousdale en Kirk Wise en neergezet als komische vrienden en vertrouwelingen van Quasimodo zoals gesuggereerd word in het boek. Een van de eerste veranderingen was om van Claude Frollo een rechter te maken in plaats van een aartsbisschop, zodat er geen religies gekwetst zouden worden. ‘’Terwijl we de personages aan het ontdekken waren, met name Claude Frollo, vonden we zeker een hoop historische overeenkomsten voor het type waanzin wat hij had: het Geconfedereerde Zuiden, Nazi Duitsland, kies maar uit.’’ zoals Kirk Wise uitlegde. ‘’Die dingen hebben onze gedachten beïnvloed.’’ Producent Don Hahn vertelde dat een van de inspiraties voor Claude Frollo kwam van Ralph Fiennes als Amon Goeth in Schindler’s List, die joden vermoord maar toch verlangd naar een joodse vrouw. Voor de opening van de film werd Disney scenario veteraan Burny Mattinson binnengehaald, die een effectieve scene schreeef, toch vond Jeffrey Katzenberg dat er wat miste. Stephen Schwartz kwam eerder met idee om er muziek te laten afspelen tijdens de openingsscene, Franse animators Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi tekende de scene uit die ze aan Alan Menken en Stephen Schwartz lieten zien, dit resulteerde in "De klokken van de Notre Dame". Stephen Schwartz werkte ook veel met het scenarioteam, hij suggereerde dat het publiek moet denken wat de gevolgen zijn nadat Phoebus zijn fakkel in de waterton stopt en wat Claude Frollo hieraan doet. Een andere was, onverassend, het einde van de film. Terwijl de dood van Claude Frollo erin moest blijven, en dat Quasimodo en Esmeralda moesten blijven leven en dat er een ‘’happy-ending’’ moest komen. Animatie Naast Pocahontas, storyboard werk voor De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame was een van de eersten die geproduceerd werd in het nieuwe Disney Feature Animation gebouw, bij de Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, die toegewijd werd in 1995. Echter was het gebouw vol met mensen die werkten aan De Leeuwenkoning en Pocahontas dus werden er heel veel mensen uit Canada en het Verenigd Koninkrijk gehaald om aan De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame te werken, de meesten werkten in een groot pakhuis in Glendale. Nadat de animators, scenarioschrijver en alle anderen die aan deze film werkten in dit gebouw werden gestopt noemden ze het gebouw ‘’Sanctuary’’ (toevluchtsoord). Sinds Who Framed Roger Rabbit, waren andere animators ingehuurd door Disney Feature Animation die uit Duitsland, Frankrijk en Ierland en een aantal uit Canada kwamen die betrokken waren om andere animatie opdrachten in de nieuwe studio Walt Disney Animation Paris te maken waar ongeveer 20% van de film werd gemaakt. Ondertussen terwijl Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida zich aan het voorbereiden was voor een hun eerste in huis gemaakte productie Mulan maakten op zijn minst zeven animators ongeveer vier minuten film voor de film, het meeste hiervan was van Quasimodo en Claude Frollo. Layour, cleanup en special effects artiesten zorgden voor extra hulp. Om op grote schaal een publiek te creëren, vooral tijdens de Zottenfestival scene en het einde van de film, werd er gebruik gemaakt van computer animatie, die zes verschillende personages maakte, die verschilden in man of vrouw, in gewicht, dik of dun, die geprogrammeerd werden om 72 verschillende beweging te maken variërend van springen tot klappen. Digitale technologie werd ook gepruikt om de scenes dat Quasimodo langs de Notre Dame klimt en dat hij Esmeralda red groot te laten maken. Animatie opzichters: *James Baxter (Quasimodo) *Tony Fucile (Esmeralda) *Kathy Zielinski (Claude Frollo) *Russ Edmonds (Phoebus) *Michael Surrey (Clopin) *David Pruiksma (Victor en Hugo) *Will Finn (Laverne) *Ron Husband (Djali) *Dave Burgess (Aartsbisschop) Cast en personages *Quasimodo (ingesproken door Raymond Kurvers, origineel door Tom Hulce) - Hij is het hoofdpersoon van de film, hij is nieuwsgierig, aardig en enthousiast. Hij is de klokkenluider van de Notre Dame. Hij heeft een gebochelde rug en word constant verteld door zijn meester Claude Frollo dat hij een lelijk monster is die nooit geaccepteerd zal worden door de wereld buiten. *Esmeralda (ingesproken door Vera Mann, origineel door Demi Moore en ingezongen door Heidi Mollenhauer) - Is de deuteragonist van de film. Een knappe, getalenteerde zigeunermeisje die bevriend raakt met Quasimodo. Ze is zelfstandig en haat de manier waarop de zigeuners worden behandeld. Door de hele film probeert Esmeralda gerechtigheid voor haar volk te krijgen. Ze word verliefd op Kapitein Phoebus en helpt Quasimodo te begrijpen dat zigeuners aardige mensen zijn. Esmeralda is het Spaanse woord voor smaragd, dit zou een reden kunnen zijn waarom zij groene ogen heeft. *Claude Frollo (ingesproken door Edmond Classen en ingezongen door Ernst Daniël Smid, origineel door Tony Jay) - Is een meedogenloos en machtige rechter die Quasimodo’s terughoudende voogd is. Hij is de antagonist van de film. Hij verlangd naar Esmeralda waar hij zich voor schaamt, maar hij is bereid om haar te vermoorden als zij hem afwijst. Claude Frollo ziet geen kwaad in zijn daden want hij zou het voor de eer van God doen, zelfs als de Aartsbisschop zijn daden afkeurt. *Phoebus (ingesproken door Peter Blok, origineel door Kevin Kline) - Is een soldaat die Claude Frollo’s Kapitein is en de tritagonist van de film. Hij word verliefd op (en trouwt later met) Esmeralda. Hij is een heldhaftige idealist en keurt de gedachten en daden van Claude Frollo af, dit onderscheid hem heel erg met zijn personage uit het boek. *Clopin (ingesproken door Bill van Dijk, origineel door Paul Kandel) - Is de leider van de zigeuners die zijn volk beschermd koste wat het kost. Hij introduceert het verhaal aan het publiek, waarin hij uitlegt hoe Quasimodo, de klokkenluider van de Notre Dame, in de klokkentoren terecht kwam. *Victor, Hugo en Laverne (ingesproken door Jérôme Reehuis, Kees van Lier en Lia Dorana, origineel door Charles Kimbrough, Jason Alexander en Mary Wickes, respectievelijk) - Zijn de drie waterspuwers die Quasimodo’s beste vrienden en beschermers zijn. Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale en Don Hahn maakten bekend dat de waterspuwers mogelijk alleen in Quasimodo’s gedachten bestaan en dat het misschien afgesplitste delen van zijn eigen identiteit zijn. **Dit was de laatste film die Mary Wickes, de Engelse stem van Laverne insprak, ze stierf aan kanker op 10 oktober 1995 voordat de film in première ging. De overige delen die ingesproken moesten worden werden gedaan door Jane Withers, die ook de Engelse stem van Laverne deed in De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame II. *De Aartsbisschop (ingesproken door Ger Smit, origineel door David Ogden Stiers) - Is een vriendelijke man die vele personages helpt door de film door, inclusief Esmeralda. Hij is het tegenovergestelde van Claude Frollo, vriendelijk, accepterend, mild en wijs. Hij is het enigste personage met autoriteit boven Claude Frollo als hij in de Notre Dame is. Hij verschijnt in het begin van de film waar hij beveelt dat Claude Frollo Quasimodo moet opvoeden omdat hij zijn moeder had vermoord. Hij keurt Claude Frollo’s daden af, en aan het einde van de film word hij door Claude Frollo in zijn woede van de trap geduwd. Muziek De films soundtrack bevat musical filmmuziek gecomponeerd door Alan Menken en geschreven door Stephen Schwartz. Drie nummers geschreven voor de film waren afgewezen en niet gebruikt in de film, deze nummers waren "In a Place of Miracles", "As Long As There’s a Moon" en "Someday", een kandidaat om "God help het uitschot" te vervangen. Hoewel "Someday" niet te horen valt in de film zelf is het wel gebruikt in de credits aan het einde van de film, uitgevoerd door R&B groep All-4-one in de Amerikaanse film en in de overige landen door de Britse groep Eternal. Première In 1994 stond de Première geplant voor kerstmis 1995, maar de film werd vertraagt door het verlaten van Jeffrey Katzenberg bij The Walt Disney Company. In januari 1995 werd het naar zomer 1996 verplaatst. De film ging in première in de Verenigde Staten op 19 juni 1996 in de New Orleans Superdome, waar het afgespeeld werd op zes gigantische schermen. Voor de première was er een parade door de French Quarter in New Orleans. De film ging twee dagen later in de rest van de Verenigde Staten in première. Marketing Als deel van de promotie van de film, verkocht Walt Disney Records ruim twee miljoen producten, waaronder sing-along videos en Soundtrack CD’s. Nadat de film in première was gegaan had de film een marketingcampagne van meer dan 40 miljoen dollar met commercial verbindingen met Burger King, Payless Shoes, Nestle en Mattel. In 1997 had Disney ongeveer 500 miljoen dollar winst met de producten van de film. Opbrengst In het openingsweekend, eindigde de film op de tweede plaats na Eraser met 21.3 miljoen dollar. In een nieuwe opbrengst strategie telde Disney ook de kaartjes die verkocht werden in Disney stores in de Verenigde Staten, wat ongeveer een extra miljoen toevoegde aan de opbrengst. Echter, in vergelijking met Pocahontas, die 29 miljoen dollar opleverde het jaar ervoor, Dick Cook de eigenaar van Buena Vista Pictures Distribution verdedigde de resultaten, hij beweerde dat het vergelijkbaar was met Belle en het Beest, dat in de helft van alle bioscopen draaide en 9 miljoen dollar opleverde. Op de buitenlandse markt waar het in december 1996 uitkwam werd het de vijftiende film van het jaar, waar het 100 miljoen dollar opleverde, de film zou uiteindelijk 325 miljoen dollar wereldwijd opleveren wat ervoor zorgde dat het de vijfde hoogst opleverende film van 1996 werd. Recensies De website Rotten Tomatoes geeft de film een 73% positieve op hun website. De bekende filmrecensent Roger Ebert gaf de film 4 sterren en noemde het ‘’de beste Disney animatiefilm sinds Belle en het Beest, een wervelende, verheffende, opwindende film met een bericht dat je in het hart raakt dat de film verhoogt door komedie en muziek. Gene Siskel gaf de film een 3½ (van de 4) sterren hij beschreef de film als ‘’een verrassend emotioneel, vereenvoudigde versie van het boek van Victor Hugo’’ met ‘’effectieve liedjes en ja smaakvolle stukjes humor’’ Owen Gleiberman gaf de film een A in zijn recensie en bestempelde de film als ‘’de beste Disney ’serieuze’ animatiefilm van deze eeuw, een emotioneel sprookje dat duisternis balanceert met sentimentaliteit, pathos en triomf, met griezelige genade’’. The Daily Mail noemde de film ‘’Disney’s duisterste film met een doordringende sfeer van raciale spanningen, religieuze onverdraagzaamheid en menigte hysterie’’ en ‘’de beste versie tot op heden van Victor Hugo’s boek, een cartoon meesterwerk en een van de beste film musicals ooit’’ Reacties van het publiek Enige kritiek was ontstaan door fans van het originele boek van Victor Hugo, die niet blij waren met de veranderingen die Disney toepaste. Afstammelingen van Hugo schreven een open brief aan de krant Libération dat hun voorvader geen enkele vermelding kreeg op posters en beschreven de film als ‘’vulgaire commercialisering door gewetenloze verkopers’’. Bovendien kwam er ook nog kritiek bij onder de kijkers of de film niet te eng of te heftig voor jonge kinderen zou zijn, en de verhaallijn die kwesties als seksualiteit en religie naar boven brengen of het niet daardoor te volwassen zou zijn. Echter werden er in sommige kranten geschreven dat kinderpubliek onaangetast werden door de film en prijsden zelfs de film. Overige beschuldigingen werden gemaakt dat in de film een homoseksuele ondertoon zou zijn, met name het lied ‘’Out There’’ ("Daarbuiten" in het Nederlands) omdat dat de naam van een groep is die wilt dat homoseksuelen uit de kast komen. Prijzen *BMI **BMI Film Music Award (Gewonnen) *Satellite Awards **Best Animated or Mixed Media Feature (Gewonnen) *Oscar 1 **Best Original Score door Alan Menken (Genomineerd, verloor van Emma) *Golden Globes2 **Best Original Score (Genomineerd, verloor van The English Patient) *Young Artist Award 3 **Best Family Feature Film - Animation (Genomineerd, verloor van James and the Giant Peach) Release De film is in totaal in Nederland twee keer verschenen op videoband (VHS), vier keer op DVD en één keer op Blu-Ray. Er is ook een boek verschenen voor de Disney Boekenclub en er is een filmstrip gemaakt. De Nederlandse soundtrack is op CD verschenen. Internationaal zijn er laserdiscs verschenen en een Making Of op videoband in Nederland. Videobanden De film is twee keer op videoband verschenen. De versies zijn tegelijkertijd verschenen. Op de eerste band staat Nederlandse audio, op de tweede band Engelse audio met Nederlandse ondertiteling. DVD's De film is vier keer op DVD verschenen. De DVD's zijn ieder identiek aan elkaar, alleen de datum van release verschilt. De eerste druk was in 2002, de tweede in 2004 en de derde in 2010. De vierde versie is een combi van De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame en De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame II. Ook het bonusmateriaal is op elke DVD hetzelfde. Blu-Ray De film is in 2013 op Blu-Ray verschenen. Het bonusmateriaal verschilt met de DVD's. Overige media Aanpassingen Disney-MGM Studios had een show van 1996 tot 2002. Het was in The Backlot Theatre in de New York Street (nu Streets of America) sectie van het themapark. De film werd aangepast in een duistere, gotische musical productie, herschreven en geregisserd door James Lapine en geproduceerd door Disney's musical branche, in Berlijn, Duitsland. De musical Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame in het Nederlands) was zeer succesvol en speelde daar van 1999 tot 2002. Vervolg In 2002 werd een direct-naar-video vervolg film De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame II gemaakt voor VHS en DVD. ''Mickey's Club Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Victor, Hugo en Laverne en Claude Frollo maken allemaal een verschijning in ''Mickey's Club. Claude Frollo kan tussen de menigte gevonden worden in Mickey Krijgt Schurken op Bezoek. Video Games De film kreeg een eigen PC- en Nintendo Game Boy spel dat gebaseerd was op minigames The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy Turvy Games, het spel was alleen in het Engels verkrijgbaar. In Kingdom Hearts is er een wereld gebaseerd op de film genaamd La Cité des Cloches (de stad van de klokken). Galerij DeKlokkenvandeNotreDame.png Klokkenvandenotredamereprise.jpg Trivia *Belle uit Belle en het Beest, Magisch Tapijt uit Aladdin en Pumbaa uit De Leeuwenkoning zijn alle drie te zien tijdens het lied "Daarbuiten". *Wanneer Esmeralda naar het model van Parijs van Quasimodo kijkt ziet ze een bakker, dit is dezelfde bakker uit Belle en het Beest. *''De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame'' was de eerste Disney film van zijn tijd die een budget van 100 miljoen dollar had, Tarzan was de volgende film. *Dit is de enige Disney-film die geen bomen bevat. *Volgens het nummer "Draaien, draaien" speelt de film zich voor en na de zesde van januari af, alleen kun je nergens op de eerste scène van de film na sneeuw vinden. Universum ar:أحدب نوتردام da:Klokkeren fra Notre Dame en:The Hunchback of Notre Dame es:El Jorobado de Notre Dame fi:Notre Damen kellonsoittaja fr:Le Bossu de Notre-Dame it:Il gobbo di Notre Dame pl:Dzwonnik z Notre Dame pt-br:O Corcunda de Notre Dame ro:Cocoșatul de la Notre-Dame ru:Горбун из Нотр Дама zh:钟楼怪人 Categorie:De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame Categorie:Films uit 1996 Categorie:Animatiefilms Categorie:Disney Renaissance Categorie:Bioscoopfilms Categorie:Boekverfilmingen